zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshall D. Teach
Marshall D. Teach, znany również jako Czarnobrody – jeden z głównych antagonistów (obok Sakazukiego) w mandze One Piece oraz jej adaptacji anime. Jest przyczyną wojny na szczycie i stał się tak potężny, że obecnie jest jednym z Czterech Imperatorów. Jest także złym przywódcą Piratów Czarnobrodego i byłym Shichibukai. Jest wrogiem Monkey D. Luffy'ego i uważany jest za złego odpowiednika Białobrodego. W japońskiej wersji głosu użyczył mu Akio Ōtsuka, natomiast Cole Brown w angielskiej wersji. Charakterystyka Wygląd Czarnobrody to człowiek o masywnej budowie, ponieważ jego ciało jest okrągłe i ma stosunkowo cienkie kończyny. Ma duże usta z kilkoma złamanymi lub brakującymi zębami (choć czasami ma pełny zestaw, co jest błędem niespójności popełnianym przez Odę), wyraźny krzywy nos i bardzo dużą, owłosioną klatkę piersiową oraz tors. Długie, grube, wełniste, czarne włosy opadają mu po karku, pod czarną chustą, a wokół jego linii szczęki wyrasta drobna czarna broda (stąd jego epitet). Wraz z rozwojem serii jego broda staje się dłuższa i bardziej niechlujna. Jest niezwykle wysoki, będąc dokładnie dwa razy wyższym od Luffy'ego. Podczas swojego pierwszego występu w Mock Town, Teach miał na sobie białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, zielone spodnie z czarnymi liniami, żółtą szarfę wokół talii i klasyczne czarne buty z dużymi brązowymi klamrami. Podczas nalotu na Wyspę Banaro, nałożył na swój strój duży czarny i złoty płaszcz kapitański, a na każdym nadgarstku białe koraliki, jak bransoletki i pierścionki z kamieniami na wszystkich palcach obu dłoni (podobnie jak jego poprzednik, Crocodile). Na spotkaniu Shichibukai w Kwaterze Marynarki, dodał do swojej ciemnopomarańczowej szarfy i tradycyjnych czarnych na swojej szarej chustce parę naszyjników w kolorze czerwonym, a także złote, żółte i niebieskie perełki, a także przestawił się na czerwoną koszulę, podczas noszenia marynarki kapitana jak peleryny. Osobowość Wielu bohaterów One Piece ma wyraźny śmiech. Czarnobrody podąża za tą tradycją, rozpoczynając śmiech od "Ze" (tj. Zehahahahahaha!). Ten śmiech nie jest obecny w angielskiej wersji aż do incydentu z Banaro. Osobowość Czarnobrodego wydaje się dziwną mieszaniną odwagi i tchórzostwa, dużej zdolności intelektualnej i głupoty. Czasami jego postać wygląda na mocną i przerażającą, w innych wydaje się słaba i śmieszna. Jest on najwyraźniej bardzo przebiegły, zwodniczy i zdradziecki, przystępując do Shichibukai w wyszukany i zawiły sposób, wyłącznie z powodu uzyskania dostępu do Impel Down, aby znaleźć nowych członków załogi, a następnie rezygnując z niego przed admirałem floty, który sam mówi, że on już go nie potrzebuje. Jest również żądny władzy i chciwy, chcąc stać się kolejnym Królem Piratów. Jego żądza władzy doprowadziła go do wymyślenia bardzo okrutnego i oszczerczego sposobu rekrutowania tylko najlepszych więźniów w Impel Down jako towarzyszy: kazał im mordować się nawzajem, mówiąc, że weźmie tylko tych najsilniejszych, którzy przeżyją. Pomimo swojej oczywistej wrogiej natury, jest on także naprawdę miłosierny dla dobrobytu swojej załogi i jest gotów podjąć ataki przeznaczone dla jego załogi. Ma także ekstremalne pragnienie przygody, regularnie podróżując z miejsca na miejsce. Czarnobrody, podobnie jak inni, którzy niosą wolę D., ma silną wiarę w los i marzenia mężczyzn, ale w przeciwieństwie do innych, jest jedynym, który naprawdę wydaje się brać to sobie do serca. Cechuje go kilka cech Luffy'ego, w tym żarłoczny apetyt, beztroska postawa, rywalizująca i lekkomyślna natura, wytrwała, nawet jeśli mogą mieć poważne konsekwencje, i ogromne ambicje, by spełnić swoje marzenie o znalezieniu One Piece i zostanie nowym Królem Piratów. Mimo to istnieje również wielki kontrast między nim a Luffym: przede wszystkim, Czarnobrody obawia się śmierci, podczas gdy Luffy akceptuje jeśli nadejdzie, i był gotów zdradzić swoich przyjaciół dla władzy. Być może z powodu swojej silnej wiary w los, Czarnobrody jest wysoce amoralny, nieetyczny i pozbawiony skrupułów. Uważa, że na świecie nie ma nieodłącznego "dobra" ani "zła", szyderczo kpiąc z każdego, kto wyraża takie przekonanie. Jest także bardzo cierpliwy, inteligentny i manipulacyjny, spędził dziesiątki lat na statku Białobrodego, aby zdobyć Diabelskie Owoce, które chciał, zanim zabije Thatcha i opuści załogę. Jego nihilistyczne skłonności są zgodne z mocą Yami Yami no Mi, którą posiada, co podobno redukuje wszystko do "nicości". Podczas nalotu na Impel Down stwierdził, że jego plany nie poszły zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, ale jest gotów podjąć się tej niespodzianki. Wręczył Portgas D. Ace'a globalnemu rządowi i ostatecznie zabił swojego kapitana Białobrodego. Mimo to, wciąż prezentował szacunek swoim przełożonym podczas wydarzeń, odnosząc się do Ace'a jako jego autorytatywnego dowódcy, i powiedział, że ma aspiracje. Pokazał swoją bezwzględność, gdy zabił Thatcha, a dzięki pomocy załogi wykończył swojego byłego kapitana, Białobrodego. Historia Fabuła Saga Niebiańska Wyspa Akt Jaya Saga Water 7 Akt Po Enies Lobby Saga Wojna Szczytów Akt Amazon Lily Odpowiedział na wezwanie Shichibukai do walki z Białobrodym i przystąpił do wojny. Później pokazano go podczas spotkania z innymi Shichibukai, z wyjątkiem Jinbe i Boa Hancock. Akt Impel Down Akt Marineford Akt Po wojnie Załoga wykonała swój ruch w Nowym Świecie, biorąc do niewoli Jewelry Bonney. Załoga była widziana kłócąca się między sobą. Tratwa Piratów Czarnobrodego została doprowadzona do stanu zniszczenia, z powodu rozmiaru Sanjuana Wolfa, i pozornie skontaktowali się z Marynarką, aby wymienić Jewelry Bonney na statek wojenny. Van Augur zaalarmował Teacha, że przybył okręt bojowy, ale nie dojdzie do wymiany, ponieważ Akainu był na pokładzie. Wiedząc, że umowa nie dojdzie do skutku, Piraci Czarnobrodego uciekli, pozostawiając Bonney i jej załogę na pastwę losu. Podczas przeskoku Rok po wojnie w Marineford, Piraci Czarnobrodego walczyli z ocalałymi z załogi Białobrodego i wygrali. Piraci Czarnobrodego wykorzystali wiedzę kapitana o byłym terytorium Białobrodego, aby je podbić. Po tym, gdy Czarnobrody stał się Imperatorem, Piraci Czarnobrodego rozpoczęli polowanie na potężnych użytkowników Diabelskich Owoców, aby wchłonąć ich umiejętności. Saga Dressrosa Akt Dressrosa Podczas turnieju o Mera Mera no Mi na Dressrosie, Teach omawiał z Jesus Burgessem możliwość przyłączenia się Kuzana do ich załogi za pomocą ślimakofonu. Burgess zapewniał go, że nie mogą ufać byłemu admirałowi. Kiedy Burgess oznajmił, że Luffy przybył, Czarnobrody przywitał młodego pirata i wyraził zdziwienie, że jest także uczestnikiem turnieju. Wiedząc, dlaczego Luffy wszedł do turnieju, Teach zapewnił go, że Burgess będzie ty, który zdobędzie moc diabelskiego owocu i że będzie taki sam, jak gdyby Ace dołączył do jego załogi, ponieważ ten ostatni odrzucił jego poprzednią ofertę. Luffy następnie ze złością stwierdził, że nigdy nie pozwoli mu ukraść mocy Ace'a. Saga Czterech Imperatorów Akt Zou Piraci Czarnobrodego później zaatakowali Baltigo, siedzibę Armii Rewolucjonistów. Baltigo zostało zniszczone w momencie przybycia Marynarki Cipher Pol, ale Armia Rewolucjonistów była w stanie uciec. Jednak Piraci Czarnobrodego uciekli po krótkim starciu z Cipher Pol. Akt Levely Kiedy wiadomości o wyczyny Luffy'ego w Totto Land rozeszły się po całym świecie, Teach przeczytał gazetę i zaśmiał się, komentując, że było zbyt wcześnie, by Luffy mógł zostać nazwany Imperatorem. Akt Kraj Wano Gdy Gekko Moria stanął przed Shiliewem i Catariną Devon podczas swojego ataku na Wyspę Piratów, Teach zawołał do Morii przez głośnik. Teach zaproponował Morii, aby dołączyła do jego załogi, wspominając także poranną gazetę. Ciekawostki * Czarnobrody jest pierwszą postacią z One Piece, której udało się posiąść moc Diabelskiego Owocu od poprzedniego użytkownika i pierwszą postacią One Piece, która w tym samym czasie potrafi bezpiecznie kontrolować dwa Diabelskie Owoce. Galeria MarshallTeach.png MarshallTeach1.png MarshallTeach2.png MarshallTeach3.png MarshallTeach4.png MarshallTeach5.jpg MarshallTeach6.jpg MarshallTeach7.png MarshallTeach8.png MarshallTeach9.jpg MarshallTeach10.png en:Marshall D. Teach Kategoria:One Piece Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Bez skrupułów Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Podstępni Kategoria:Podżegacze